


Servant of Evil

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst and Humor, Multi, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Reader's gender is not specified, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: yatinga asked: " 88.  I dropped my watch in an open grave, jumped in to get it, and while you were visiting your dead grandmother, you saw me climbing out of the grave" with Uf!Papyrus for the meet ugly? 🙏🙏🙏🙏Have I ever mentioned how much I love writing Underfell Papyrus? The answer is yes but I’m saying it again ‘cause DAMN he is so fun!!
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> yatinga asked: " 88. I dropped my watch in an open grave, jumped in to get it, and while you were visiting your dead grandmother, you saw me climbing out of the grave" with Uf!Papyrus for the meet ugly? 🙏🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Have I ever mentioned how much I love writing Underfell Papyrus? The answer is yes but I’m saying it again ‘cause DAMN he is so fun!!

In horror movies and cartoons and generic images on the internet, graveyards looked like gateways to hell. In reality, Papyrus thought that all the graveyards he’d been to looked like places where the dead could truly rest in peace. 

Was he deserving of a similar fate?

This was the question he pondered tonight as he strolled through the graveyard, thumbing the pocket watch Sans had personalized for him. He knew that he’d done horrible things in the underground. Was regretting them enough to earn him a peaceful afterlife?

Perhaps what mattered more than the things he’d done are the things he _hadn’t_ done; or rather, the things he’d failed to do.

Papyrus looked down at the delicate pocket watch, his mind wandering to the person who’d given it to him. He took his left glove off to feel the cool touch of bronze against his warm fingertips. It was a pleasant feeling, but his already sullen mood soured even further at the sight of his hands. Usually, he told the people he cared about that scars were a sign of strength, that they proved you’d gone through a tough time and came out on top. 

_THESE ARE AN EXCEPTION,_ Papyrus thought and harshly tugged his glove back on. In that moment, the pocket watch slipped from his grasp, dropping straight down into an empty grave. He dove after it immediately and scooped it off the ground. It didn’t seemed to be damaged. Gritting his teeth, he carefully dusted the watch off and put it back into his coat. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

He lowered himself to a crouch, then sprung out of the grave. Sans didn’t need to know about this trip to the graveyard. Maybe he could pick up some things from the supermarket on his way home and tell Sans that there were long lines or something. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a voice he didn’t recognise. “Did— Did you just jump out of a grave?!” you cried. He turned around. You were staring at him with wide eyes from a few graves down the path. “Are you a zombie skeleton or something?” Papyrus cocked a bonebrow. Frankly, he was offended, and he would’ve told you so if you weren’t still babbling. “No, you’re not a zombie. Just a skeleton? Ghost Rider? Wait, that guy’s not even real… Are you the Grim Reaper? You don’t look like the Grim Reaper… Oh, are you a demon? Evil incarnate?”

“SILENCE!” Papyrus boomed. You shut up immediately, though you didn’t appear to be afraid of him at all. Interesting. You were either an incredibly good actor or incredibly stupid. “WHO OR WHAT I AM IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, HUMAN. ALL YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT IS WHY I HAVE COME HERE!”

“Why have you come here?” you asked, your voice hushed with awe.

That was a good question. He hadn’t planned this far ahead. He wasn’t about to tell you that he’d come here to reflect on whether he was a good person or not. If you thought he was some sort of malicious being (and you weren’t too far off), he might as well play along. “I… I HAVE COME TO MAKE YOU MY SERVANT!”

“Okay!” you chirped, sounding completely fine with this turn of events. “Do I get paid?”

Fuck, why do you ask so many questions?! Papyrus took a step towards you. “IS BEING IN MY PRESENCE NOT ENOUGH PAYMENT FOR YOU?”

You gave him a sly grin. “Is this one big elaborate scheme to get me to be your friend? You can just say it, you know. I’m sure being evil gets lonely sometimes.”

“WH— I-I AM NOT _LONELY!”_ Papyrus sputtered. “I AM FEARED AND RESPECTED BY ALL!”

“It’s okay!” you cooed. “I’m happy to be your friend! We can be feared and respected together!”

“THERE IS NO ‘WE’ IN THIS, HUMAN! I AM MAKING YOU MY SERVANT, NOT MY FRIEND!”

“Sidekick, then?”

Papyrus clutched his skull in frustration. “THAT’S NOT HOW THIS— OH MY GOD, FINE! I MIGHT CONSIDER IT IF YOU PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY.” You clapped your hands together excitedly. “MIGHT!” he snapped. “DON’T GET YOUR HOPES UP, HUMAN! YOU BARELY QUALIFY FOR MY SERVANT AS IT IS.”

“Why’s that?”

“YOU’RE TOO…” Papyrus gestured wordlessly for a few seconds as he searched for the right word. “…NICE.”

You put a hand on your cheek. “Aww, you think that I’m nice?”

“NO! I MEAN— YES, BUT NOT IN THE WAY THAT YOU THINK THAT I THINK YOU’RE— THAT I— UGH!” Papyrus stomped his foot. “NEVER MIND!” He couldn’t possibly have a doormat working under him. Protecting you from people who wanted to take advantage of you would be a pain in the coccyx. “YOU MUST KNOW THAT YOU CAN’T ALWAYS BE NICE TO EVERYONE,” he grumbled.

You nodded. “I know. But everyone deserves a little kindness, don’t you think?”

“NOT EVERYONE,” Papyrus said grimly. “THAT’S HOW YOU GET YOURSELF AND YOUR LOVED ONES HURT, HUMAN. BY BEING TOO SOFT.” He flexed his fingers and started briskly down the path. “COME ALONG! WE HAVE WORK TO DO.”

Had he glanced over his shoulder, he would’ve seen your contemplative expression and the way your soul began to beat with purpose; but before he could even think of doing so, you were at his side, your smile as carefree as always. “Aye aye!” you cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> reader knows. reader totally knows. but reader plays along cause hahah edgy skeleton go brrrr
> 
> (and yes i know that servant of evil is a vocaloid reference klkldfjgdk)
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
